A charged particle beam device (CPBD) is often required to examine and perform manipulation of micro- and nano-scale objects. In general, a CPBD employs a charged particle beam (CPB) to irradiate a sample under study, or a focused spot on the study, wherein the wavelength of the CPB is much smaller than the wavelength of light used in optical microscopes. Modern CPBD can view details at the atomic level with sub-nanometer resolution (e.g., down to about 0.1 nm resolution) at a magnification of up to about one million. CPB microscopes and others which may be similarly employed include scanning electron microscopes (SEM), focused ion beam (FIB) microscopes and transmission electron microscopes (TEM), among others.
A scanning electron microscope (SEM) is another type of CPB microscope. In an exemplary SEM, a beam of electrons may be focused to a point (e.g., “spot” mode) and scanned over the surface of the specimen. Detectors collect the backscattered and secondary electrons reflected or otherwise originating from the surface of the specimen and convert them into a signal that is used to produce a realistic, multi-dimensional image of the specimen. SEMs can provide a magnification of up to about two hundred thousand, possibly higher.
For some applications, a probe or plurality of probes may be used inside a CPBD to acquire additional data, properties and/or characteristics of samples. Such probes may also be used to performed tests on or with samples within the CPBD to collect such data, properties and/or characteristics of samples, among other purposes.
However, it can be difficult to accurately position and/or orient a probe or sample within an SEM or other CPBD. In fact, it can be difficult to even distinguish between the plurality of probes that may be employed within the CPBD to manipulate the sample. It can also be difficult to verify adequate physical and/or electrical contact between a probe and a contact point on a sample.